The Secrets of Tigerstar
by Flamecat01
Summary: Firestar's son, Mintpaw, is on a quest to discover the deeper meaning of Tigerstar's treachery. Along the way, two warriors betray their Clans to be together. No cat knows how Mintpaw's discoveries will change the forest...but they know they will.
1. Chapter 1

The cats of WindClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan have lived in peace for seasons on end. Since the death of both Hawkfrost and Tigerstar's legacy, the cats surrounding the lake have seen nothing but peace for at least eight seasons.

One cat in particular, Firestar's one and only son, Mintpaw, is curious about the story of Tigerstar. His new mentor and deputy, Brambleclaw, refuses to tell him, for fear of his trust being blown. This here is the story of Mintpaw unlocking each secret of Tigerstar, and the betrayal of some of the best warriors because of them.

Mintpaw opened his eyes. The dew was glazed over the soft crabgrass outside the apprentice's den. He let out an enormous yawn, surprised to see a cloud of hot breath float away into the damp air.

"Do you have to yawn so loud, Mintpaw?" teased his sister, Rootpaw.

Mintpaw gently cuffed her ear and ducked out into the camp. Firestar was asleep in the sun, Sandstorm stretched out beside him, and Brambleclaw grooming himself under the Highledge. The deputy was his mentor, and Mintpaw couldn't think of any cat he looked up to more except for his father. But Brambleclaw had saved Firestar and perhaps the whole forest. The elders had repeated the story over and over again when he was just a kit.

"Mintpaw!" called a familiar voice.

He leaped over the short ledge to his best friend, Berrytail. He had just recently become a warrior, and he was extremely proud.

"Berrytail!" Mintpaw mewed, touching his nose to his friend's gently.

"You slept awhile. I thought you wouldn't be up in time for the morning patrol! Brambleclaw promised to take us, remember?" his friend meowed.

Mintpaw couldn't help but think how much Berrytail seemed like an apprentice still. Brambleclaw often even treated him like one. But he knew Brambleclaw was just trying to show some discipline, and trying to make the ThunderClan warriors the best they could be.

"Mintpaw! Berrytail!" Brambleclaw's deep meow echoed across the camp to them.

Without saying a word, they bounded up to him. He felt Brambleclaw's tail gently brush his back, and he suddenly felt like a tiny kit against the broad-shouldered tabby. Squirrelflight tagged along after them, her green eyes glowing with an emotion Mintpaw couldn't identify.

"Wait up!"

They left just in time to see Sorreltail's kit stumbling after them.

"Woodkit, go back! Kits can't go on patrols. Not until you're an apprentice." Brambleclaw growled.

"But..."

"Go back to the nursery! Your mother is wondering where you are," Squirrelflight meowed, gently nudging the kit back through the camp entrance.

Woodkit gave her a long, sad look and hobbled back.

"Kits!" Berrytail mewed.

Brambleclaw quickly led them further toward the ShadowClan border. They were surprised to see Ashfur sitting peacefully right next to a scent marker.

"Ashfur," Brambleclaw mewed, "Why are you over here?"

Brambleclaw couldn't hide the hostility in his voice. Ashfur still hadn't forgiven him for taking Squirrelflight back. Squirrelflight was obviously embarrassed.

"I'm not doing anything," Ashfur spat back.

Ashfur couldn't lie to his own deputy, could he? Mintpaw cocked his head, wondering what Ashfur really was doing over here.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashfur stormed past the patrol, his fur bristling. Squirrelflight sent him a sympathetic glance, but Ashfur took no notice.

"What's his problem?" Mintpaw asked.

"He's been through a lot of pain since..." Squirrelflight murmured in his ear.

Mintpaw nodded. The story had been told to him before, of Squirrelflight leaving Ashfur for Brambleclaw. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the gray warrior, even though he had no idea what being in love felt like.

"Keep moving," Brambleclaw called over his shoulder. He was already trotting along the border.

When he got back to camp, Cinderpaw, Leafpool's apprentice, slammed into him, a mouthful of herbs between his teeth.

"Where are you taking those?" Brambleclaw demanded.

Cinderpaw flinched at the deep voice of the deputy.

"Littlecloud told us at the Moonpool that ShadowClan was completely out of catmint. The Twolegs stopped growing them it in the garden. Leafpool told me to take them some."

"That's very kind of you, Cinderpaw," Squirrelflight replied gently, giving Brambleclaw and angry look.

Mintpaw padded away, toward the fresh-kill pile.

"Hey Mintpaw!" a cheerful voice mewed.

He turned to see Honeypaw, a she-cat apprentice. She was a beautiful ginger cat with glowing emerald eyes. She was a season or two older than Mintpaw, but no less energetic.

"How was the patrol?" she asked.

"Good. No problems with ShadowClan. Everything's...peaceful."

"That's good news!" Honeypaw mewed.

He admired her spirit. It would come in handy when in battle– good spirit equals good determination.

"Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Woodkit chased a butterfly into Leafpool's den, but that's not really news, is it? She threw him out, but with love, you know? That's how Leafpool is."

Mintpaw's ear twitched in amusement. His older sister was the medicine cat, but the memory of the previous one, Cinderpelt, still hung in the air. It took almost a season for Firestar to finally let it go. Mintpaw wished he could have known the young gray she-cat. Every cat spoke well of her, even from other Clans. Her death was devastating on the Clan.

"Want to share?"

Honeypaw was already sprawled on the rock with a vole resting on her front paws.

"Sure."

He suddenly felt a fondness for the young she-cat. She was, after all, very pretty and friendly toward him. His fur tingled when Honeypaw pressed against him as they ate. Was this how love felt?


End file.
